The Seeds of Hatred
The Seeds of Hatred is the Hundred-Twelfth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 4, 2017. Synopsis Dr. Eggman and Gilbert Durandal then announces the "Imperial Plan", a plan where a person's job or task will be based on their genetics, and the Eggman Empire will have space expansion upon hundreds of planets. Orb orders the Four Feet Alliance to stop Durandal from accomplishing the "Imperial Plan" and prevent the completion of Project R.A.I.M.E.I. before it is too late. Plot The Episode begins at the Space Fortress, Messiah. Bokkun shows everyone Eggman and Gilbert's message about Imperial Plan because of a thousand-year prophecy. Chairman Durandal calls for the implementation of the "Destiny Plan", which is supposed to decide the fate of each individual on a genetic level. Only the Orb Union, the Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Atlantic Federation reject this plan. ZAFT repairs Requiem and fires it at the Earth Alliance lunar base of Arzachel, killing the President of the Atlantic Federation. Terminal forces head towards Relay Station 1 of Requiem. Shinn and Rey are transferred to Messiah. Shinn is confronted by Durandal and Rey and finally decides to follow the course of action pointed out by them. The Minerva arrives at Station One and begins their attack on the Archangel and the Four Fleet Alliance. Lunamaria sorties in the Impulse and when she goes to take out the Eternal, Meyrin calls out to her to stop. Lunamaria is shocked that Meyrin is still alive and that she is on board the Eternal. Meanwhile, Asura Gekko meets Dearka and an angry Yzak who decide to help him destroy Station One. In the aftermath, Kira and Athrun destroys Relay Station One, and Terminal forces go to attack the Death Egg. Kira in the Strike Freedom is confronted by Rey in the Legend. Meanwhile, Athrun in the Infinite Justice battles Lunamaria in the Impulse and Shinn in the Destiny. Requiem is destroyed in a joint effort of the Infinite Justice and Mu in the Akatsuki. Despite the efforts of reaching the Death Egg and the Messiah, the Four Fleet Alliance the Archangel and Eternal arrived too late, Project R.A.I.M.E.I. was complete and Raimei Ōtsutsuki has been revived from her sleep in the moon who uses her shape shifting powers to take the form of the Ten Tailed Yamata no Orochi. Rock and Yuki Ōtsutsuki develops a strategy against the legendary goddess. The rest of the Allied Shinobi Armada arrived as well. A ferocious and furious battle starts. The Impulse, piloted by Lunamaria, tries to stop the Infinite Justice, piloted by Athrun. Seeing Athrun fighting Lunamaria, an enraged Shinn attacks Athrun, then goes into SEED mode. After realizing the terrible mistakes being made by both the ZAFT and herself, as she witnesses the heated argument between the Goddess and her children, Lunamaria interposes herself between the three, begging them to stop fighting. Shinn's feelings stop him from attacking the Four Fleet Alliance when Raimei accidentally devastated half of the ZAFT's space armada when revealing it's main head like body and Stella Louise's feelings for her family and Shinn Asuka's descendant cause her to stop fighting, too plus Raimei seeing the Four Fleet Alliance tiny as grain of rice but she states the "universe is not a battlefield". Enraged of Chairman Durandal's "Destiny Plan" that he was hiding, she starts to go wild destroying Messiah's Neo GENESIS superweapon at about the same time the Requiem was destroyed along with the structure. This allowed Asura Gekko, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala two infiltrate the Messiah in order to assassinate Durandal. Rey and Talia Gladys, captain of the Minerva, also infiltrated the Messiah to seek Durandal. As Kira and Durandal come to a tense philosophical standoff, with pistols drawn by all, Rey, completely shaken by Kira's words (which challenged everything he had been raised to believe about his purpose in life), shoots Durandal in an act of frustration. As a clone, Rey had a shortened lifespan and was raised to believe that his only purpose in his short life was to help Durandal implement the Destiny Plan, the only way to end all wars. Hearing Kira's words and realizing that the Destiny Plan would rob all of humanity of the very thing he was denied (a future of his own), he realized the Destiny Plan was too high a price to end war. Both Rey and Gladys choose to stay on board the Messiah to accompany Durandal to his death, and they died along with Durandal as the Messiah explodes. Kira was able to escape the Messiah before it crashed on the Moon. Raimei's rampage may continue against the Death Egg causing Eggman's Project to fail and is then intercepted by an Aurora Beam. Asura Gekko then look towards where the attack was fired, and this is revealed to be Xerneas standing and confronting Raimei. Raimei uses the Tailed Beast Bomb at Xerneas, but it uses Aurora Beam again to intercept the hit. It then uses its Fairy Aura to communicate with Raimei and remove its hatred against humanity. Raimei then restores the planet and returns to sleep. The Galactic Eggman Empire, PLANT and Orb Union signed a ceasefire agreement and started negotiating for an end to the war. The PLANT's Supreme Council later requested Lacus Clyne, who had acted as a mediator between the two nations, to return. Lacus eventually becomes the chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Gilbert Durandal *Shinn Asuka Battles Heroes vs. Galactic Eggman Empire and ZAFT Participants *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Gilbert Durandal *Shinn Asuka Locations *Dens *Space *Mobile Space Fortress Messiah *Death Egg Winners *Heroes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon